


Dirk Makes Things Like They Used to be

by StepperOfTheLongEarth



Series: Homestuck Micro-Fic [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Microfic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, The Homestuck Epilogues, homestuck2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth
Summary: Originally posted here: https://post-office-inbox.tumblr.com/post/618942769482842112/dirk-we-should-make-things-the-way-they-used-to
Series: Homestuck Micro-Fic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646149
Kudos: 4





	Dirk Makes Things Like They Used to be

Dirk: We should make things the way they used to be!

Also Dirk: *kills off john*

Dirk: What? It’s what the narrative always wanted.


End file.
